


Венец романтики

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Давным-давно в далекой-далекой галак... мире Энрот жил да был легендарный некромант Сандро. И было бы ему счастье и мировое господство, если бы не злополучный венец романтики и сопутствующие ему юные воздыхательницы...
Kudos: 1





	Венец романтики

Плотный туман уютно расположился в узких улочках безымянного города, вероятно, чтобы внести хоть толику разнообразия в скучную и монотонную жизнь местных обитателей. Он распространялся откуда-то сверху, казалось, из грубой самодельной трубы, выходящей через окно соседней лавки. Трактирщик, облокотившись о подоконник, уже долгое время вглядывался в беспросветные пейзажи с размытыми очертаниями кустов, светящихся живым зеленым цветом, в отчаянных поисках примечательного и усердно пытался сложить пару строф во славу королевства, мира или еще чего-нибудь, достойного оды, когда его вдруг посетила неожиданная, но весьма очевидная догадка — поэтичный туман в самом деле стремительно выходил из трубы, но был вовсе не туманом. Это развеселые жители снова гнали отвратное на вид и еще более отвратное на вкус пойло, которое, впрочем, пользовалось спросом куда большим, нежели то, что подавали в захудалой таверне трактирщика, доставшейся ему от отца. Иной раз он проклинал обветшалые стены своего наследства, так резко разрушившего его мечты о пути барда, но с обоюдоострой секирой в руках дряхлого старца родителя, даже пребывающего на смертном одре, ему спорить никогда не хотелось — уж слишком дорога, как он сам считал, была его голова.

— Прошу прощения, любезный, у вас случайно не подают жареных обезьян? — вкрадчивый и вежливый голос бесцеремонно прервал созерцание ярких и занимательных картинок из прошлого.

Несостоявшийся бард поперхнулся от неожиданности, резко обернулся и внимательно оглядел призывно сверкающего пустыми глазницами посетителя с головы до ног, точнее, от капюшона до пол плаща — так и есть, очередной некромант донимал его престранными вопросами о каких-то обе… обе… как он там назвал эту стряпню, дудку в руки скелета?

Где-то невдалеке заразительно и звонко рассмеялись продажные девки; к слову, на границе с Дейей им только и оставалось, что смеяться. Непонятно, как, а главное, зачем кому-то в голову пришло открывать тут таверны и бордели. Быть может, исторически так сложилось — трактирщику это было невдомек; по счастью, люди все же периодически заглядывали сюда, хоть и беспрестанно жаловались на посторонние и непривычные благородным носам запахи, леденящие кровь звуки, что мешали спать по ночам, и хихикающие размытые силуэты в опочивальнях.

— А вам, господин, собственно, зачем? И… чем вы там есть-то собрались, — выдавил из себя трактирщик, насилу отогнав от себя назойливые мысли и пустопорожние умозаключения.

Некромант добродушно улыбался, если можно было так сказать об обнаженном ряде зубов, кои и прикрыть-то было нечем (старательные приспешники все же научились угадывать его расположение духа, хотя голый череп и был скуден на эмоции). Он бы с радостью перестал скалиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. К слову, трактирщик тоже был не лыком шит — повидал он уже неживых на своем веку, что возов с костями, так что кое-в-чем разбирался.

— Да есть мне, любезный, найдется чем, только вот все одно — ничего не задерживается внутри надолго, — как будто с печалью произнес посетитель, недоумевая, откуда на его плаще вновь появились пятна трудноопределимого цвета. — Да и не в еде дело. Понимаешь, любезный, потерял я в дороге кость одну немаловажную, вот и думаю, чем ее заменить.

Трактирщик поперхнулся еще раз — совсем с ума сошли эти кладбищенские крысы, здесь же не мясная лавка, в конце-то концов, где от щедрот душевных иной раз подбрасывают облезлым бродячим псам ненужные остатки! Собираясь с мыслями, он раскашлялся — он привык к благоуханию города, но все никак не мог смириться с тем, что некроманты в последнее время все чаще пытались отбить слегка непривычный людям запах дивными ароматами благовоний, от которых у смертных не только дыхание сбивалось, но и глаза слезились. Чудеса маскировки, да и только. В самом деле совсем с ума посходили, что девки при королевском дворе.

— Нет, обе… обе… в общем не подаем, и все тут, — сказал он. Его долго терзали сомнения, что хуже: та самая обоюдоострая секира или темная волшба, но он пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, и то, и другое нехорошо, а потому добавил из вежливости: — Господин.  
— Тогда, может…  
— И не «может», — оборвал его на полуслове трактирщик — знал он этих немертвых, как своих дражайших родственников, по крайней мере, полагал, что знал, но поспешил добавить из той же вежливости: — господин.  
— Жаль, очень жаль. А так бы сейчас пригодилось. А ближайший погост где, любезный?

Трактирщик задержал дыхание и с трудом сосчитал про себя до десяти — наглость и словоохотливость посетителя переходили все разумные границы, но обратиться в зловонную груду, издающую протяжные утробные звуки, совсем не хотелось. Пока он судорожно соображал, как бы повежливее отправить некроманта на вышеупомянутый погост — конечно, на словах, о насилии не могло быть и речи, — тот сам пришел ему на выручку:

— Простите мне мою назойливость, любезный, по-моему, мне удалось вспомнить, где находится один из них. Надеюсь, бренные останки достопочтенных обитателей кладбища еще не расползлись по всему Энроту. Так что не тревожьтесь, я сам, — с этими словами он удалился, оставив трактирщика наедине с застрявшим в утробе посылом на погост, наверняка поэтичным. Все-таки в нем еще не до конца умер бард — так, лишь начал слегка разлагаться, точно от какой-то неведомой хвори.

Стоило только некроманту выйти наружу и по старой привычке, которая, казалось, давно должна была погибнуть, попытаться вдохнуть окружающую смесь запахов, присущую пограничному захолустному городу, как он заметил группу взволнованных дев, жадно оглядывающих окрестности в поисках чего-то или кого-то. Он был уверен, что скорее кого-то, а потому ловко юркнул в очередную таверну.

Нет, так жить было просто невыносимо — снова какой-то умник из приближенных проговорился о его приезде. Он не ведал, когда и кто умудрился проклясть его венцом романтики — может, еще в незапамятные времена его матушка кому-то насолила, кто ж ее знает, — но стоило только некроманту прибыть даже в самую затрапезную деревеньку, так, между делом, проездом, как тут же юные девственницы начинали кучковаться рядом и томно вздыхать. Нет, он никогда не спорил с тем, что девственницы — это прекрасно, он как истинный некромант в них толк знал, но всему же должен быть предел! Но увы, предела не было, да и на поверку среди этих самых девственниц действительно непорочных оказывалось до неприличия мало, что удручало еще больше.

Некромант устроился за дальним столом в таверне и едва не вздрогнул от оглушительного стука увесистой кружки. Зачем прислужница принесла хмельное, стоило ему только опуститься на стул, непонятно, но она явно сделала это не глядя, словно по привычке, и тут же удалилась, чем несказанно его обрадовала. По счастью, его необыкновенная притягательность действовала не на всех прелестниц, а то бы его давно разобрали по косточкам и растащили по миру, в том числе и в цепких когтях почтовых птиц.

Некромант потянулся костлявой рукой к кружке и, стуча пальцами по ее глиняной поверхности, крепко призадумался о том, у кого в его окружении столь длинный язык. Он пришел к неутешительному выводу, что таковых было мало: скелеты и драконы только зубами клацали; у большинства зомби были проблемы с членораздельной речью, все равно что у мычащих буренок на лугу, правда, жадно жующих не траву, а чью-то, скажем, ногу; с провинившимися призраками было бы трудно что-либо сделать, разве только по ветру пустить; оставались вампиры и рыцари смерти. В наказание первых можно было бы искупать в эссенции чеснока и сослать на службу в монастырь, а из последних сделать немертвых кентавров и понаблюдать за их отчаянными потугами управлять новым телом — чудненько, знать бы только, кто именно настолько немилостив к господину. Личей трогать совсем не хотелось, хотя бы из солидарности.

— Снова ты тут зад свой просиживаешь, мебель мне портишь! — раскричался хозяин таверны, едва завидев некроманта — знаменитого на весь Энрот Сандро.

В сладких мечтах о скорой расправе над болтуном тот не заметил, как уже вовсю потягивал хмельное из кружки. Ну что за день, право слово? Мутная жидкость лилась мимо ребер, по костям таза, попадала на стул и стекала на пол.

— Чтоб вас всех, некромантов хреновых, мертвых недоделанных, — процедил сквозь зубы хозяин таверны, нервно орудуя тряпкой. — Ходите тут бледными призраками, мебель портите, и навара с вас никакого. На кой черт вообще, спрашивается, ты тут расселся, словно великий господин всего мира, и пьешь хмельное?

Кто бы знал, как хотелось Сандро хитро улыбнуться от такого замечательного обращения! И он улыбался, точнее, скалился, как всегда.

— Тебе не понять, любезный, — воображение хозяина дорисовало, что при этих словах Сандро грустно вздохнул.  
— Да куда уж там, — пробурчал владелец таверны в ответ. — Чем ты там только звуки издаешь, удивляюсь я?  
— Показать? — некромант повернулся в сторону собеседника и уставился на него своими светящимися пустыми глазницами.  
— О, помилуй! — тот наигранно осенил себя святым жестом и продолжил вытирать пол.

Хор томно вздыхающих дев на улице звучал все громче и отчетливее — еще чуть-чуть, и на этом определенно можно будет заработать мешочек золотых, если не больше. Сандро мог себе вообразить, что на него будут охотиться люди с факелами, жаждущими сжечь его с улюлюканьем, но к толпе поклонниц он не был готов, да и, по правде говоря, уже никогда не станет готовым — все же годы не те, вон, уже по собственной неосмотрительности иной раз кости теряет, ну куда это годится?

Закончив с полом, хозяин таверны подошел к окну, мельком взглянул в него, осуждающе покачал головой и вернулся к Сандро.

— Как будто дела у бабьего рода закончились, — недовольно заметил он, забрав у некроманта кружку.  
— Виноват, любезный, то по мою душу, — Сандро бы примирительно улыбнулся, если бы мог.  
— Чего ради ты им сдался-то?  
— Харизма, любезный, харизма.  
— А что с тобой делать-то, уважаемый? Харизма у него, понимаете ли. Тебя что так положи, что эдак, — все равно мешок костей выходит. Обнять боязно, поцеловать толком некуда. Вот уж воистину ни кожи ни рожи — погремушка в темной парче, да и только.

Сандро подумал было, что больно уж велика из него погремушка получится, разве что древнему бегемоту вручить поиграть, как взгляд его зацепился за улыбавшуюся раскрасневшуюся прислужницу, которая наконец поняла, кем являлся гость. Он бы поперхнулся, если бы мог, и помыслил, что это уже слишком даже для него с его венцом романтики. Хозяин таверны начал терять терпение — он никак не ожидал, что его собственная дочь польстится на такое.

— Так, ясны соколы, — протянул он и вручил девушке мокрую тряпку, — ты иди полы мой, говорят, помогает и голову прочищает не хуже волшебных порошков, а ты, — обратился он к некроманту, — проваливай через черный ход. Там древний погост недалеко, едва ли бабья орда туда в ночи отправится. И чтобы больше я тебя здесь не видел! Меня, знаешь ли, колдунством всяким не запугаешь — я и сам, знаешь ли, не менее мощным колдунством могу полчелюсти снести.

Сандро дважды повторять не пришлось, а тем паче предъявлять орудие, наводящее ужас на челюсти недругов, — он и сам был счастлив тихо ускользнуть от вожделеющей его толпы. Под приглушенное ворчание хозяина таверны о том, что ходят тут, понимаешь ли, всякие, имущество и девок портят, некромант исчез в дверном проеме и без промедления направился к погосту, благо плотный пар, хитро маскирующийся под туман, почти рассеялся, и вдалеке были видны едва заметные белесые очертания крестов, надгробий и склепов.

Чем ближе он подходил к кладбищу, тем отчетливее понимал, что и тут ему не суждено побыть в одиночестве в поисках той самой чертовски необходимой кости — посреди погоста, недалеко от одной из могил, застыла очередная юная дева, облаченная в темные одеяния, а ее чело венчали, казалось, сплетенные между собой кости. Некромант взглянул на нее, и внутри у него предательски засвербило — настолько прекрасна она была, хоть прямо сейчас бросай все злодеяния и далеко идущие планы и рисуй, рисуй, рисуй бесконечную вереницу загадочных портретов. Сандро было поразился тому, что в его душе зашевелилось нечто непривычное и изумительное, точно трупные черви в новоиспеченном зомби, но неожиданно понял, что это всего лишь коленная чашечка. Проклятая поврежденная коленная чашечка, которую он так и не удосужился восстановить. Своим несовершенством она вечно доставляла ему массу неудобств, вплоть до обманных ощущений. Надо было заняться ей уже давно, ведь так и до ложной любовной лихорадки недалеко, но некромант был вечно во власти необузданных желаний, связанных с захватом мира, и времени не хватало ни на что. Почти.

Пока он предавался неукротимым фантазиям, незнакомка молча увлекла его за собой в один из склепов в надежде одарить чем-то поистине запретным и сокровенным, как ей казалось. Аромат благовоний кружил ей голову, пустые глазницы Сандро призывно и загадочно светились, даже когда он пребывал в далекой стране грез, и она, нетерпеливо распахнув плащ и стянув облачение с некроманта, обомлела, точно от дерзкой атаки психического элементаля, — нехитрые одеяния ее избранника скрывали кости, еще кости, а еще… кости и ничегошеньки интересного.

— И что, это все? — изумленно протянула она.  
— А? — Сандро бы резко заморгал, коли мог бы, но это было ему недоступно, лишь глазницы засияли еще ярче. — О! — прибавил он, выходя из транса. — О! А, вы об этом, любезная. Есть еще берцовая кость.  
— Так, — смутилась было незнакомка, — на месте всё. Вроде.  
— Всё да не всё, дорогая моя. У меня есть тайная берцовая кость, то есть была. Обронил где-то в пути, будь она неладна. Вот хотел было тут поискать, вдруг что-нибудь пригодное обнаружится.

Незнакомка погрустнела и присела.

— Нет тут ничего. Ни пригодного, ни непригодного — одним словом, никакого. Расползлись все по миру, что тараканы по борделю.  
— Что ж, — сказал Сандро, присев рядом с ней. — Жаль. Очень жаль.

Так и сидели они в склепе. Она размеренно поглаживала его кости, точно рыцарь усердно чистил свои латные доспехи, он рассказывал ей о былых победах и хитростях и, казалось, хищно засматривался туда, где должна была быть берцовая кость незнакомки.

И только где-то в дебрях Дейи воодушевленный вампир потрясал фиалом с содержимым трудноопределимого цвета. По счастью, он успел подкупить слуг Сандро и окропить зельем плащ некроманта перед его отъездом, и час назад до немертвого дошли благие вести.

— Работает, оно работает! Так будет же счастье и на моем веку, раз уж даже на личе эликсир работает!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Посвящается моему верному другу, Нине Юдиной, и нашим бессонным полумамским ночам с гомерическим хохотом
> 
> Автор взаправду не знает, отчего его из драматичных и серьезных степей унесло в объятия неоднозначного стёба. Автор покривил душой. Автор знает, но не поделится секретом, как и Сандро своей берцовой костью.


End file.
